Robots are electromechanical devices that are controlled by logic executed by the robot and may be autonomous or semi-autonomous. Robots have come to have widespread use in industry, for example in manufacturing automobiles. New applications for robots are emerging that involve robots interacting directly with human beings. Social robots may be used to augment teaching and may have particular efficacy in working with autistic children as well as in providing companionship to elderly persons who live alone.